Talk:Pandemonium Event
What color was the Standard of Heroes? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 06:43, 24 September 2008 (UTC) I believe it is green in your inventory, and a giant red flag when dropped on the ground.--As;e 21:26, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- The summary of a smiter build and then strategy for the Ubers is very poorly written. I don't even know where to begin so here are my thoughts in no particular order: -A good pure Smiter build is 20 HS/Defiance/Fanat/Smite, 1 Conv, rest Resist Lightning. For Smiters that want to be more flexible, 1 point in Smite is fine and then the other points from Smite can be spent in Zeal (get to 5 minimum for 5 attacks per Zeal) and Sacrifice as Smite is terrible against packs of monsters. -Prebuffing isn't mentioned at all. Call to Arms and a Spirit Pally shield on weapon switch makes for a great life boost with Battle Orders. Treachery armor has a 5% chance to cast level 15 Fade when struck and can be easily triggered by standing in a fire just outside the entrance to A5 town. Level 15 Fade lasts over 4 minutes and gives 64% resist all, 15% damage reduced, and 78% curse length reduction. -Much of the gear mentioned is on the expensive end of the spectrum and is overkill. A budget build will do just fine with Heaven's Light, 3 Pdiamond Gris Shield, Duress armor, Guillaume's helm, Highlords ammy, Tgods belt, Dracul's gloves, Gore Riders, one Ravenfrost, and one Dwarf Star, just be sure to use the prebuffs mentioned above. Load up inv with vita (and maybe resist) charms and an annihilus if possible. My Smiter doesn't carry a Torch so he can pick up the one that drops. -The pre-Ubers are much easier with either Enigma (and a Zeal build to help the Smiter kill random monsters more easily) or a Sorc that can teleport through to both Izual and Lilith and then portal in a Smiter to finish off the boss. Duriel is almost always right by the red portal in the Forgotten Sands. A good merc can likely tank Duriel and Izual but Lilith seems to completely own mercs regardless of how godly they are built. -For the actual Ubers, I suggest going directly to the right from the start and following the wall around to the bottom to a little wall between the houses and the edge of town (next to a fallen tree). Approaching the left side of this wall from the bottom will rouse Mephisto so you can lead him to the right and away from his brothers. Keep Salvation on while Mephisto is alive and Smite him to death, which shouldn't take long. If Life Tap triggers later than sooner, be prepared to use some potions. After killing Meph, switch to Fanaticism and head to the center of town to fight Baal and Diablo together. Focus on Baal first as he can drain your mana with one of his attacks. Again, be prepared to use potions if Life Tap is delayed in triggering. As long as Life Tap is on and you keep Smiting, your life should stay full. Be ready to grab the TOrch when Diablo dies and then quickly save/exit so you don't have to fight through random monsters to get out of Tristram. Either the entirety of this page is plagiarized off diablowiki.com, or diablowiki.com plagiarized the entirety of this page off diablo.wikia.org. 02:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC)